<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Summer on the Farm by DirtyKnots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774016">Another Summer on the Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots'>DirtyKnots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farm Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dog sex, Extreme Sex, Felching, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mild Fisting, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, horse sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CuriousCat Anon Prompt: Hi, I loved your new fic where Stiles goes every summer to his uncle in Poland and he has fun with him and his animal... Would you write a fic where he's actually getting fucked by a horse? And maybe his uncle invites his friends with their horses too. And Stiles is just getting fucked by all of them, full of their come, stretched like never before. How about that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Horse Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farm Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Summer on the Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a year since his last visit to Jan's farm, and Stiles would be lying if he hadn't wished he could go back sooner. He's spent the last year dropping hints to his parents that maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to make him spend his summers there, that he's glad he's been getting in touch with his Polish roots and that maybe he could do an exchange sometime soon for longer than the summer. He was more than excited when his hints gained traction and he can't hide it as they drop him at the airport - this time promising to try and see him at the holidays if they can come to visit. He secretly hopes they won't, but he pretends like he wants it to work out.</p><p>The flight is as boring as ever, but he's not disappointed when he arrives at the airport and finds Jan and Benji waiting for him, just like the previous summer. This time he's happy to let Benji knot him on the way back to the farm, knowing he's got a surprise in store for his uncle when they get back. If Jan is disappointed that he can't easily watch Stiles take the dog's cock, he doesn't comment. They're still tied when they arrive, so Stiles waits in the van with Benji while Jan takes his bags inside. The knot is finally beginning to deflate when Jan gets back.</p><p>"If you stay still I think we can keep most of our routine out here." Jan is eyeing the back of the van as he speaks but Stiles shakes his head as he climbs out.</p><p>"I thought we might try something different - I've got a surprise for you uncle." Stiles smiles and takes his uncle's hand, blushing a little as he leads him to the barn. "I hope Balta hasn't been milked yet."</p><p>"No, not yet. I was waiting for you to get here." Stiles can hear the curiosity in Jan's voice but he just hurries them into the barn, pleased to see the bench from last summer is still in place. Stiles drops his uncle's hand and lays himself belly down on it, turning to address his uncle.</p><p>"I've been working on it all year uncle. I'm ready for Balta to fuck me. I can take it." Jan's mouth drops open in surprise but he doesn't protest, instead walking to Balta's stall and unlatching it before leading the horse to his nephew. Stiles has reached back in the meantime, spreading one cheek wide and pushing nearly his whole hand inside of his hole, the lube and Benji's come slicking the way.</p><p>Jan leads the horse as close as possible before moving around behind the beast, out of Stiles' view, but he can easily hear the slurping as his uncle begins to suckle at the animal's ripe donut. He thinks, not for the first time, that they should invest in some cameras for the barn and a projector screen. He always has to miss something when they play together. It's not long at all before Stiles feels the fluted head of Balta's cock slipping against his leg, the horse aroused by the man tonguing it's ass and the naked body in front of him.</p><p>"Uncle, I think you'll have to help him, I can't from this angle." Stiles adjusts his stance as he waits, legs braced wide and hands shifted to pull his cheeks as far apart as he can. He hears a last loud suck before Jan moves around and Balta begins to shift over him. The bench is placed at the right height that the horse doesn't have to leap to mount, Stiles' back brushing against it's bowled chest as he's completely covered by the animal. He can feel the fluted cock rubbing against his cleft, does his best to relax his hole when his uncle helps Balta line up.</p><p>Stiles can't help but cry out in shock and a bit of pain as Balta thrusts in. The horse, just like the dog, has no finesse at all, doesn't understand how deep his cock is shoving. Stiles can feel the way it presses against the taut skin of his belly from the inside, can tell it's making a bulge. Balta doesn't give him any time to adjust but it's alright, he hadn't been lying. He'd sneakily bought graduating size horse cock dildos and has been working himself up to the most lifelike one for the past year. It's a lot, it definitely isn't comfortable at first, but he can't deny he loves the way the horse is fucking into him without regard.</p><p>It's only minutes before he's pushing back into the thrusts, feeling how split open the horse cock is making him, lifting his torso off the bench to watch his belly distend on each thrust. Jan is standing off to the side, pants around his ankles as he fists his own cock, moaning at the sight of his young nephew being deep dicked by his stallion.</p><p>"Such a gift you are little one, a perfect cock sleeve for my beautiful Balta." Stiles moans as his uncle praises him, limbs beginning to shake as the horse thrusts harder and faster. "You have given me the best surprise. I cannot wait to see how Balta has destroyed your pretty hole. Will you let me taste him from you?"</p><p>"Ye-yes, please. Fuck, Jan. He's so fucking big. Feels so good. Fuck." Stiles is moaning now, rocking back into the thrusts. He cries out again when Balta begins to come, his cock shooting the hot fluid deep inside him, its cock still moving as it sprays. He can't help a whimper when it finishes and pulls free, a rush of hot come flooding down his thighs before Jan is hurrying over, pushing his own cock into Stiles' now gaping hole. He can't even really feel it until his uncle slips his hand inside with it, jerking himself off inside of Stiles' body like it's nothing. The brush of his knuckles against Stiles' prostate is what tips him over the edge, his body shaking as he coats the bench beneath him in come. He'd be on the floor if Jan's body wasn't holding him in place, his uncle crying out when he finally comes himself.</p><p>Jan helps lower him to the barn floor after that, turning Stiles onto his side before gripping his leg and moving it out of the way, shoving his face against Stiles' dripping, open hole. They moan in tandem as Jan sucks the slurry of come from him, not even needing to hold him open to get at it.</p><p>"Was better than I imagined." Stiles' voice sounds slurred as he reaches down to let at his uncle's hair. "Wanna do it again. Wanna take more." Jan seems reluctant as he pulls his face back.</p><p>"Balta is my only stallion." Stiles makes a sound of disappointment, though he was well aware of that fact before. "But...I have friends, little one. Many. I don't think they would be hard to persuade at all. Especially not if you allow them to take you after, like you allow me. When you're hot and wet and open. Will you?"</p><p>Stiles can't hide the feeble twitch of his spent cock, wouldn't if he could. His heart thrums in excitement as he nods.</p><p>"Yes, please uncle. How many?" The eagerness is clear in his voice and Jan smiles warmly at him before he answers.</p><p>"Many. More, I think, than you could even handle."</p><p>"That sounds like a challenge uncle. Good thing we have all year to find out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come prompt me on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots">CuriousCat</a>.<br/>All of my additional contact information can be found on my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile">Profile Page</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>